Duct Tape
by itsraininggumdrops
Summary: Duct tape is excellent for pranking. Especially for demigods. How are the Stoll brothers going to use duct tape?
1. Chapter 1

**Connor POV**

" Are you sure this will work?" Travis said. "Of course it will." I said. "Be glad it's not Annabeth we're pranking." "But it's her boyfriend!" Travis shot back. "Are you suggesting that we _don't_ prank him?" I say, a grin on my face. Sometimes my brother can be so pathetic. "No, of course" was my brother's reply. "Then let's go!"

 **disclaimer: I don't own percy jackson or heroes of olympus so don't hate me.**

 **PLEASE review. I need an idea for Percy's prank. something involving duct tape. lots of duct tape.** **Sorry this chapter is very short.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Connor POV**

"What do you think we should do?" I asked. "I think we should tape Percy to the wall and draw on him. You know, take it easy for a bit." Ugh. My brother can be such a wimp sometimes. Oh well, I decided to go go along and force him to tell me later. "Okay," I said. "What color sharpies do you want. I'm taking black, green, and blue." I held out the remaining three sharpies. Red, yellow and orange. "Here, you take the rest." I gave them to him without even bothering to wait for an answer. And we walked into the Poseidon cabin.(Did I mention we were outside of it the whole time? And don't even ask why I have sharpies in my pocket.)

 **Travis POV**

Percy was in the Poseidon cabin. Thankfully, he was alone. I was glad that Annabeth wasn't here. I was really nervous because I owed him something. Of course, I would never let my brother know. "Hello, Percy." Connor said. "Calm down." I thought to myself. "Let Connor do the talking." Guess What? He didn't have to talk that much. Connor just walked over and knocked him out. "C'mon" he said. "Let's do this quick" We got to work. I taped Percy to the wall and drew on his face while Connor kept watch. Then we switched. Finally, we put a secret camera somewhere in the room where it could see Percy. It was like a surveillance camera, except more well hidden. We went to our cabin and watched through our screen. Percy started waking up…..

 **disclaimer: I don't own PJO and HOO….. Yet…..**

 **I still need more ideas. Doesn't have to include duct tape, but it would be best to include it. I will try to include everyone's idea.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

 **Me: Percy, do the disclaimers.**

 **Percy: no.**

 **Me: Or else I'll tell everyone about you turning into a guinea pig.**

 **Percy: HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?**

 **Me: I have my ways. *smiles mysteriously* Now do the disclaimer.**

 **Percy: fine. Itsraininggumdrops doesn't own PJO, HoO, Harry Potter, or anything. Ever. Also, she sucks.**

 **Me: HEY! *runs of to tell everyone about the guinea pig thingy***

 **Percy: *runs after me.* WAIT! I DIDN'T THAT! DON'T TELL!**

 **Connor POV**

"Whaa?" Those were Percy's first words. NOW I know why Annabeth calls him a seaweed brain. He started struggling against the duct tape and managed to break through. His hand went up to his face and came back with a smudge of black. Percy must have realized what was going on because he headed straight for the nearest mirror, which, was in the bathroom. I heard Percy's loud shrieks and I knew he had saw what we'd drawn on him. I gave him a lightning scar on his forehead and Harry Potter style glasses. (Fine, I'll admit I know about Harry Potter. Annabeth found out I didn't know anything about him so she gave me all the books and told me to read them. I watched the movies instead. It's actually pretty good! Then Annabeth found out…) On his cheek I wrote "Wee Harrikins" (don't ask) Then, next to the lighting scar, I drew another green eye on his forehead. He is now officially a Harry Potter monster! Travis colored his nose red, (Rudolph the red nosed reindeer…) gave him sharpie lipstick and sharpie blush. And a yellow mustache. "CONNOR! RUN!" I snapped out of my thoughts to turn to my brother. He was pointing to the window. I saw that Percy was running towards us with his sharpie "makeover" still on. He looked angry. Me and Travis ran out of cabin 11 laughing with an angry Percy behind us. He had duct tape in his hair. :)

 **AND… Cut! Yay! The first prank is over! What next? Oh, and sorry it took so long to update! I'll try to be quicker next time. Next update? How about… THIS SUNDAY! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

So, this is an author's note. I am abandoning this story. Don't freak! There might be a re-write, on another account, you will find that account's username in my profile. The details will also be included on my account.


End file.
